


Last Night

by deathwailart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Last Night Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt: Giovanni and Maria the night before he, Fedorico and Petruccio are arrested. Whether he knows that something is going to happen or not is up to you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Giovanni and Maria the night before he, Fedorico and Petruccio are arrested. Whether he knows that something is going to happen or not is up to you.

There are so many things he wishes to say to her. Chiefly ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I love you’. He says he latter but not enough and he can’t say just how much. He wants to thank her too, thank her for all the wonderful years they have spent together, for being the most wonderful wife he could imagine, for their four beautiful children, for stitching him up and keeping his secrets.

But he can’t. Not without worrying her or spoiling this night.

“Giovanni? She asks, arching an eyebrow as she catches his chin in her hand while he kisses his way back up her body. He’s struck again by how beautiful she is: dark eyes, gleaming hair, full lips, that radiant glow only made all the brighter by her flushed, rosy cheeks.  
  
“ _Sí_?” He grins up at her.  
  
“What brought this on?”

He shrugs – oh the boys are his sons, he know he can still be every bit as bad as them – and moves forward, kissing her deeply before pulling back. “I love you,” he says simply and her smile lights up the room and there are no words for how he feels about this woman and so none escape him as he allows himself to be gathered into her arms.

Tomorrow he will go to the gallows but tonight he will spend his last night with her, in the home he has provided for them and his children safe in their beds.

May that never change; dear God let his family be spared the anguish and pain that is soon to befall him.


End file.
